protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magna Angemon
Magna Angemon is one of the heroes in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Advrnture 02. He is the Digivolved form of Angemon. He wields a sword called Excalibur. His known attack is Gate Of Destiny. Appearance Magna Angemon is the ultimate form of Angemon. Unlike Angemon, Magna Angemon has eight shining wings, golden hair, golden ribbons surrounding his body, his right arm is armed with a holy sword with a purple aura as the blade, and wears a purple mask around his face. Digimon Adventure While Angemon distracted Piedmon, T.K. and Kari attempted to escape to climb away, but Piedmon easily defeated Angemon by plowing him to the ground below. T.K. and Kari (Lara Jill Miller) were sent falling from the rope by Piedmon, T.K.'s Crest glowed, causing Angemon to transformed into Magna Angemon for the first time to save T.K. and Kari and attack Piedmon. Magna Agemon used his Magna Antidote to revive the Digi-destined and their Digimon from being turned into key chains. During the battle with Piedmon, Magna Angemon used his Gate of Destiny attack to banish Piedmon and his Vilemon minions away from Digiworld. Digimon Adventure 02 When TK used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Patamon lost the power to become MagnaAngemon. Magna Angemon makes brief appearances three years later. Angemon uses the power of one of the Destiny Stones to transformed into Magna Angemon and fight the nearly invincible Black War Greymon. Despite only being an Ultimate, Magna Angemon is able to fight on equal footing with the Mega Black War Greymon, due to his advantage against Evil Digimon. He nearly destroys Black War Greymon with his Gate of Destiny, but Black War Greymon destroys the Destiny Stone, cutting off Magna Angemon's power source and causing him to degenerate and his attack to dissipate. Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the DigiDestined Digimon, restoring their lost ability to transformed to their ultimate forms. Magna Angemon also teams up with Metal Greymon and Kiwimon to fight Mamemon, BigMamemon, Metal Mamemon and Giromon where Tai and T.K. send them back to the Digital World. Angemon transformed into Magna Angemon after scaring off Marine Devimon, but when he shows up to fight Skull Satamon, he is hit by Skull Satamon's skull hammer attack without being able to defend himself due to Skull Satamon's speed. Instead of pursuing Skull Satamon, Magna Angemon gives his power to Imperial Dramon dragon mode alongside the other Digimon, allowing their friend to become Imperial Dramon fighter mode; afterward, he degenerates to Patamon. Magna Angemon appears a final time when T.K. has Patamon transformed into three of his forms: Angemon, Pegasusmon, and Magna Angemon, who each attack MaloMyotismon. However, they vanish when they cross into the Digital World. Category:Important Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Angels Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Knights Category:Hope Bringer Category:Warriors Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Childhood friends Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Superheroes Category:Supernatural Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Humanoid Category:Winged Humanoid Category:Magic users Category:Magical Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bully Slayers